1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer systems, and more particularly to a computer system with a securing apparatus for a heat sink.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a heat sink, for dissipating heat generated from an electronic component, is secured onto the electronic component by a securing apparatus. A securing apparatus includes a locking device and a back plate unit for cooperatively mounting a heat sink to an electronic component. The locking device includes a retention module located around the electronic component for supporting the heat sink thereon, and a clip pivotably attached to the retention module. The clip is pivotable between a first position in which the clip presses the heat sink toward the electronic component and a second position in which the clip pushes the heat sink in a direction away from the electronic component. However, the securing apparatus has a complicated configuration.
What is needed, therefore, is a computer system having a securing apparatus with a simple structure for a heat sink.